


Frioniel

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Petra wishes that more people would see the world the way that she and Merlin do.





	Frioniel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fond of the Church of the Light, is it obvious? Also, Annette is my go-to name for the player character.

What a place the Old World must have been!

We can only see what they did and try to replicate it. It's not doing science like the people of the Old World did science, because so much of that has been lost - either due to time, chaos, or the Church. Merlin and I still try, though, because really? Even if science and relics had anything to do with the destruction of the world, it wasn't all evil, like the Church preaches.

I see so much of what came before, even if I don't always understand it. It is up to me and Merlin to try to figure these things out, try to replicate them for the benefit of humanity. It would go so much faster if somebody other than Annette - the newest workshop owner - would bring us data discs, but most of the time they get sent up to the Church of the Light for destruction. Sometimes I think the people of the Church are so blind! They hate technology so much that they won't even think there might be something worth keeping.

It's nothing that Merlin and I and Father Lee and Sister Nora haven't argued about over and over and over and over. There will never be a resolution because their position is so antithetical to ours.

If they could only see beyond what happened before and could see the awe Merlin and I have every time we find something new! But they never will.

I'm afraid that there will to many children who will be brainwashed by the church. There are still some that think, but they were few and far between. The builders understand far more than most of the town. They're the ones that are the most willing to use technology. I wish that most of the town would see it that way too.

But in the meantime, Merlin and I will continue to work, because we will never stop. We can never stop, not as long as ignorance reigns and the remnants of our technology disappears. After all, if we do not study our past, truly understand it, how can we keep from repeating it?


End file.
